


Childish Things

by TheGoodKindOfNerdy



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Children, Cute, Fighitng, Fits, Funny, M/M, Ocean, Sweet, Water, adorrable, argument, outside world
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-04
Updated: 2017-11-04
Packaged: 2019-01-29 09:34:27
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 494
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12628077
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheGoodKindOfNerdy/pseuds/TheGoodKindOfNerdy
Summary: Eren and Armin get into a small fight and try and ignore each other.tAKES PLACE WHEN THEY WERE CHILDREN AND IN THE WALLS AND NO NE DIED YET.





	Childish Things

The young German stared angrily at his blonde friend. “Nuh-uh, i’m right!” the six year old said. The youg blonde pouted angrily. “Im not talking to you anymore!” Armin said to Eren. Armin turned his back on Eren and crossed his arms.

 

Eren frowned and turned so his back was against Armin’s. “Im not talking t you either!” the two sat down, arms crossed, backs against each other and glaring in front of them. 

 

Eren moved his mouth a little and growled. Armin frowned and furrwoed his eyebrows “I’m still not talking to you.” Eren said. “Neither am i.” Armin replied.

 

After a few more mintues of silence, Eren sighed. “This is boring.” the young boy said. Armin stuck his nse in the air. “I can’t heeear you!” Armin said, makig it obvious he was ignoring Eren. Ere sighed again and leaned back against Armin’s back. 

 

Soon young Mikasa walked u to the two boys. “What are you guys doing?” she asked, tugging at the edge of her scarf. Eren looked at her. “We’re ignoring each other.” Eren said. Armin looked to his side at Mikasa. “And we’re not talking to each other.” 

 

Mikasa tilted her head. “Why?” she asked. “Because he keeps saying there’s no such things as oceans filled with salt. He keeps saying it’s too valuable to leave there. I keep telling hi it’s outside the walls ad that it’s impossibe for us to get all the salt but he won’t listen.” Armin huffed.

 

Mikasa frowned a bit. “He isn’t listening so you’re ignoring him?” Armin nodded and turned to face forward again. Eren threw his hands up. “There’s no way tere’s that much salt!” he complained. “Is too!” “nuh-uh!” 

 

“I thought you weren’t talking to each other.” Mikasa said, sitting criss-cross she could look at both of them. “We’re not!” Armin answered. 

 

A few more mintues of silence. “This is no fun.” Mikasa stated. “I’ll talk when Eren says he’s wrong.” Armin said, pulling hs legs to his chest, resting his chin on top. “I’ll play when Armin says that he was wrong.” 

 

Mikasa sighed and rested her ching in her hands. “But you guys are best friends. Best friends don’t argue over stuff like this.” She said, sighing. “And i guess we’re not best fiends.” Eren said matter-of-factly. Armin’s eyes widened and he turned. 

 

“We aren’t?” he asked, tears filling his eyes. Eren, feeling the absence of Armin’s back turned. He saw the tears in Armin’s eyes and silently paicked. “N-no i was joking! You’re my bestes best friend Armin.” Eren said. Armin pouted, a few tears sliding down his face.

 

“Bestest friends admit they’re wrong.” Armin said. Eren looked at the ground and at Armin and sighed. “Fine, i’m wrng you’re right. Best friends?” Eren said and held out his pinky. “Best friends.” Armin agreed and locked their pinkies together. Mikasa stood up.

 

“Good, can we pla now?” Se asked and the two boys stood up smiling. “YES!”


End file.
